


Disneyland with the Avengers

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers go to Disneyworld, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Old Writing, POV Second Person, fluff that needs to be shared, just fluff, transferred from elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: Loki, you, and the Avengers go to Disney World





	Disneyland with the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> (it’s based off Florida Disney’s Magic Kingdom but I can never remember if that one is world or land, so for the sake of this story, just know the map/rides I’m using is for Florida and I might alternate between world/land but ultimately everyone is going to the Magic Kingdom – just wanna clarify that) (also for the sake of space/time writing this, all meals/items of any sort have been prepaid because I really don’t want to write all that out)(I also wrote this with the actual Magic Kingdom guide open on my browser) - originally posted to my DA

Tony entered the room excitedly and clapped his hands together, “I have an announcement!”  
  
Clint was perched on the ledge outside the Avengers’ tower, surveying the city; he stepped down and entered the room.  
Natasha and Steve had been discussing various fighting style techniques and paused to look over at Tony.  
  
Bruce was at the kitchen counter reading, he looked up as Tony spoke, “Are you going to tell us then or just say there’s an announcement.” Thor was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling, he chuckled when Bruce spoke. If you looked closely, you would realize he was actually wearing earbuds and listening to music. He removed them and sat up to listen.  
  
Tony shot Bruce a look. “I have decided to buy Disneyland.”  
  
Loki who had been reading casually looked up. He was sitting on the couch with your head in his lap. He continued absentmindedly stroking your hair. “Oh? And what is this land of Disney?” Loki wasn’t quite able to hide his curiosity.  
  
Natasha sighed, “There’s no way that Disneyland is for sale.”  
  
Tony crossed his arms, “You’re right, they wouldn’t let me buy it. So I’ve instead decided that we’ll just go on vacation there! The Magic Kingdom that is, Reindeer games over here has managed to behave ever since (y/n) showed up.”   
  
Loki rolled his eyes and you grinned. He looked down at you tenderly then returned his annoyed gaze to Stark.  
  
Thor looked at Tony curiously, “So then what is in this land of Disney?”  
  
“It’s a themepark,” Clint said walking towards the kitchen and grabbing a drink. Thor still looked perplexed.  
  
Natasha sighed, “It’s this big area that has rides and food and –“  
  
“It’s where dreams come true,” you smiled and spread your hands dramatically. You’d always wanted to go to Disneyland.  
  
Thor was perplexed again, “Dreams come true? What sorcery is it?”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, “It’s probably a figure of speech.”  
  
“Disney, you mean Walt Disney?” Steve looked excited for understanding the reference. “He wrote that princess movie, Snow White. I remember going to see it at the cinema!” Steve paused recalling the memory, “I think I got beat up on my way home.” Loki smirked.  
  
You sat up and pushed Loki. “Be nice.”  
  
“Oh and the war movies, those were pretty good too, trying to raise morale for the troops. Donald Duck off to fight Hitler.” Steve continued.  
  
“Yep, and in the last 50 years, they’ve added a bunch of characters and new princesses.” Bruce was talking to Steve.  
  
“What are these rides?” Thor asked.  
“There are different types. There’s Splash Mountain where you ride in a boat and there’s this river type thing that you ride through and the sudden drops can get you wet,” You paused as Loki looked at you smirking. No one else could see his face. You shoved him again, your face red. Unfortunately, trying to shove him was like trying to shove a wall.   
  
“Then there are the roller coasters, they’re little carts that follow a path and go fast and have drops and are really exciting.”  
  
Natasha smiled, “I have always wondered what Disneyland was like.”  
  
Clint looked at her surprised, “You’ve never been to Disneyland?”  
  
She shook her head, “Nope, born in Russia, never had the time.”  
  
Thor jumped to his feet. “We shall change that! We shall go to this land of Disney and ride in the boatlike contraptions on this ‘splash mountain’ and ride roller coasters.”  
  
“There’s also tons of food,” Bruce added. Thor’s grin widened. “So when are we leaving?”  
  
“I bought tickets for tomorrow,” Tony said holding up the tickets. “My treat.”  
  
“How are we getting there?” Steve asked.  
  
“Hawkeye knows how to pilot one of those airships; we can requisition one from SHIELD. I’m sure Fury won’t mind.” Tony smiled.  
  
“So you’re saying that you haven’t talked to Fury.” Bruce sighed. Clint grinned.  
  
“Oh, one more thing, before we go Point Break,” Thor looked at Tony, “I have a song to download for you to listen to.”  
  
“Tony, if you’re having him download ‘It’s a small world,’ I will kill you.” Bruce glared at him.  
  
Tony shook his head and laughed, “No of course not. Now go make sure you guys have your bags packed so we can leave early tomorrow.” Bruce nodded and left the room, Steve followed him.  
  
Clint grinned, “You’re going to download it, aren’t you?”  
  
It was Tony’s turn to grin mischievously. “If he starts singing that song, I will help Bruce kill you.” You stood up and glared at Tony murderously. Loki looked back and forth at you two curiously wondering what this song was.  
  
“C’mon let’s go get ready!” Tony left the room and the rest of you followed.   
  
-  
  
Early the next morning you woke up. For a moment you were groggy and couldn’t think of why you were up this early. Your thoughts moved around sluggishly and you were just about to give up when you remembered: DISNEYLAND!  
  
You threw off your blankets, still in your pajamas. “DISNEYLAND!” you kicked your door open and ran down the hallway to Loki’s room. Your eyes were shut in excitement so you missed the brick-shithouse that was Thor.  
  
You fell to the ground and looked up at him, rubbing your sore head.  
  
“Good morning lady (y/n)!” Thor beamed at you. “Oh sorry,” he held his hand out and lifted you to your feet. You smiled at each other and then quietly turned the doorhandle. You snuck in first, walking on your tiptoes, trying to get to Loki’s bed stealthily.  
  
Thor shoved past you and belly flopped onto Loki. “Oomf!” Loki gasped, “Get off me you great lug.”  
  
“Brother! Disneyland!” Thor yelled excitedly. You went over to the window and opened the blinds. It was still dark.  
  
Loki rolled over and put his head under his pillow, groaning.  
  
You sighed, “Thor, go make sure everyone else is up, I’ll get Loki.” Thor smiled and excitedly left the room. You lifted up the covers and slid into bed next to Loki. You stroked your hands over his bare chest. You could hear him humming with content but his head was still under the pillow. “Loki…” you said softly, “it’s time to get up.”  
  
Loki grabbed your arms and held you tightly against him, “Now you’re really making me not want to get up.”  
You could hear the smile in his voice. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy this. But still, Disneyland! You squirmed against him and he held you tighter. After a few moments he released you from his grasp and you attempted to shove him off the bed; this resulted in him rolling over and you falling on the floor.  
  
You blew up a strand of hair that fell in your face. You could hear Loki laughing. You stood up and stole Loki’s pillow and started hitting him with it. “Wake. Up. Wake. Up.” You accented each word by hitting his face with the pillow.  
  
Loki grabbed the pillow and tossed it away, “Fine, I’m up.”  
  
After a bit, everyone was showered and dressed. You and Loki arrived in the kitchen right as Tony entered. “C’mon you guys, no time for breakfast, we’re eating there! Cap, Bruce, Thor, (y/n), Loki?” Tony pulled out Thor’s music player, “Here ya go big guy, added some new songs for you.” He turned and addressed all of you. “Clint and Natasha are waiting with the jet, actually,” Tony paused as the sound of engines filled the room.  
  
Everyone looked over at the patio, Clint was sitting in the pilot’s seat grinning. He banked the jet and opened the rear. Natasha walked out, “Gentlemen, lady, our ride is here.” Everyone ran over and jumped into the back.  
  
“I was kinda thinking I would take the Ironman suit…” Tony started saying.  
  
“Nope,” Bruce shoved him into the jet, “low profile.”  
  
“As low profile as you can be with two Norse gods.” Clint called from the front. “Everyone ready?” Calls of assent filled the air and Clint slowly took off.  
  
The journey was short and smooth. Clint landed the jet and the group walked to the entrance of Disneyland.  
  
“What’s this?” Steve asked looking at the giant lake.  
  
“Gotta take the ferry over,” Clint said, nodding at the boat slowly making its way across the waters.  
  
You boarded the boat and when it landed you could see the official Disney entrance, just beyond that was the view of the castle, everyone looked around in awe.  
  
“Thor, look at that castle.” Loki said pointing.  
  
“It would suit any king well.” Thor nodded.  
  
“We’re not taking over any realms today, you can just look at it.” You said to Loki. He rolled his eyes but put his arm over your shoulder.  
  
“I shall get you a castle one day, my queen.” He whispered in your ear. You couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“Oh look at the balloons!” Natasha said smiling, “They have the little Mickey Mouse ears inside.”  
  
“Hey reindeer games, where are your antlers?” Stark called over to Loki, “we could use them to hold some extra balloons.”  
  
Thor burst out laughing; Loki glared at the two of them. “Lighten up Loki. I wish to get one of these balloons.” Thor walked over to the balloon-man and the man smiled at him.  
  
“Here you go, sir.” He pulled one of the balloons free of the swarm and handed it to Thor.  
  
“Since Stark is paying,” Clint said, “We’re absolutely eating at Cinderella’s palace. Hey Tasha, you should get the Disney princess makeover.” Natasha’s glare could freeze the sun.  
  
“Hey easy guys,” Steve said, “Let’s get further into the day before we start getting upset with each other.”  
  
Loki and Thor were trailing behind the group. “Thor, can I hold the balloon for a second?”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
Loki took the balloon and inspected it closely. He looked up at Thor and grinned. The balloon popped in his hands. Loki started laughing and took off running, Thor angrily chased after him, “Loki!” he snarled.  
  
The rest of the group collectively stopped and facepalmed. Loki and Thor ran around the central plaza with the Walt Disney statue and the beautiful array of flowers a few times.   
  
After a while they both grew tired and Thor just glared at Loki. They returned to the group.  
  
“Loki, be nice or I’ll wipe that smug grin off your face myself,” Bruce threatened Loki.  
  
Loki’s face straightened and he muttered under his breath. Thor’s mood was very much improved by this.  
  
“Ok, tradition states that we have to start with it’s a small world.” Tony gestured for everyone to follow him. Clint and Bruce’s faces looked pained. You knew it was tradition but you also knew the song. You sighed and took Loki’s hand. He looked down and smiled at you.  
  
In a few minutes the group was standing in line and the music had already filled your ears.   
  
“What is this wretched noise?” Loki was trying to cover his ears.  
  
“They’re singing it’s a small world, they change the language for different countries around the world.” Clint said chuckling. Bruce had opted to stay outside of the ride on account of ‘worrying about the other guy.’  
  
“Asgardian language translates to whatever language is your native tongue.” Loki nodded at Thor’s words. “As well as your language translating to Asgardian.”  
  
“So you can understand the lyrics to all the countries?” You asked Thor as the group moved closer to the ride.  
  
“That is correct.” Thor looked over as the ride operator opened the gates. The woman eyed your group warily, Steve and Thor were massive people. Loki was ridiculously tall and Natasha looked like she could kill a man. (She could, granted, but that wasn’t relevant at this moment in time).  
  
You all climbed into the boat seats and sat down. The boats slowly drifted and by the time you got to the second language, you were ready to beat your head against the boat side. Loki was laughing at your miserable expression and Thor was singing along.  
  
“Man of Iron! This is the same song you gave me to listen on our trip here.” Thor said happily. Natasha was glaring at Tony.  
  
Tony waved his hands innocently, “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“You knew this song would be stuck in his head all day…” Steve muttered under his breath,   
“No wonder Bruce didn’t come with us. I’m ready to kill someone and I don’t even have anger problems.”  
  
The ride finally finished and you were free of that horrible song. You met up with Bruce while Thor was still humming quietly. Bruce had tears of laughter on his face when he saw your expressions. “Alright, you got that hell-hole out of the way. What’s next?”  
  
You ate a hearty breakfast at one of the restaurants, the Disney characters talking and interacting with you at the Crystal Palace.  
  
You were finishing breakfast as Clint pulled out a map of the park, “Alright guys, I vote we split up.”  
  
“You’ll go with Natasha, naturally.” Tony tried to hide his smirk. “I’ll go with Steve and Bruce. That leaves (y/n) to try and control the brothers.” Loki and Thor had been sitting next to each other, alternating between shoving the other every few seconds. They both straightened and looked over as Tony mentioned them.  
  
Steve was looking at the map, “I want to go to Tomorrowland. It’ll be really interesting to see that Carousel of Progress.” Tony and Bruce agreed, got up and left.  
  
“What do you want to do, Clint?” Natasha scanned the map as she spoke.  
  
“We should go to Tomorrowland also, that’s where the Buzz Lightyear ride is and Space Mountain.”  
  
“Alright, good luck (y/n).” Natasha and Clint walked off. Now you, Thor and Loki were left alone at the table.  
  
“Let’s see,” you pointed at different places on the map, “It is of utmost importance that we go to Pirates of the Caribbean, Splash Mountain-”  
  
“Where we get wet,” Thor interrupted you as Loki snickered.  
  
You glared at them both then continued talking, “Big Thunder Mountain, Haunted Mansion, and Space Mountain.” Your phone buzzed as you were talking. There was a text from Tony telling the time to meet at the Cinderella Castle for dinner.  
  
The three of you set off in the direction of the rides, stopping occasionally to look at the scenery, try the ‘Midgardian cuisine’ and just enjoy the day off.  
  
“These funnel cakes are amazing,” Thor said, his mouth full. There was powdered sugar on his face.  
  
Loki couldn’t hide his enthusiasm as he dug into the cake-like treat with gusto. After a bit, Loki stopped trying to hide his excitement in general and he and Thor were running around like puppies.  
  
“Thor! Look at this ‘ice cream’ snack, it is shaped like the funny mouse!” Loki held it up before biting into one of the ears. “It has chocolate!” Thor ran over to the vendor and bounced on his feet while he waited his turn.  
  
Then you were on the Pirates ride, it ended and you continued on your journey. The three of you arrived at Splash Mountain where Loki and Thor started bickering about how the characters were acting in the pictures on the walls. You were ready to beat your head against the same wall. After a bit, Loki noticed your exasperation and stopped arguing. He put his arm around your shoulder and hugged you apologetically.  
  
The big splash came at the end, surprising both Thor and Loki. You kept laughing at their wet hair, that is, until Loki grabbed a bottle of water and poured it on your head. Thor was roaring with laughter.   
  
After a bit of sulking, you saw the rollercoaster. “Alright 'god of thunder'!” you pointed at the manmade mountain, “Big Thunder Mountain, will you conquer it?”  
  
After that you stopped for lunch. “I quite like this land of Disney,” Loki mused as he ate a cheeseburger.  
  
Thor nodded, “I am glad we came here, thank you for putting up with our quarrelsome habits.” He glanced over at Loki. Loki chuckled sheepishly.  
  
Now off to the Haunted Mansion. You and Loki rode in one carriage while Thor rode in the one behind you. “Loki! They are copying your illusions with the ghosts in the cart.”  
  
Loki smirked next to you, he waved his hand and a flash of green light appeared. You looked around trying to see where the magic went to. He held a slender finger up to his lips.  
  
There was a yell of shock behind you, then Thor angrily shouting, “Dammit Loki! Keep your illusions to yourself.” You could hear Loki’s laughter coming from Thor’s carriage.  
  
“Be nice,” you said looking at Loki.  
  
“Make me,” he grinned. You leaned over and wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He closed his eyes and sank into the kiss. When you pulled away you were both out of breath and smiling.  
  
“Thank you (y/n) for getting rid of Loki’s illusions.”  
  
“If I knew that was coming every time I did an illusion, I think I’ll start doing them more often.” You leaned against Loki’s shoulder and he squeezed you tight. Then you were off the Haunted Mansion and walking to Space Mountain.  
  
The sun was getting low in the sky. “This will have to be our last ride,” you said, pointing at the sun.  
  
Thor and Loki had moved on from Loki’s trick and were both contentedly eating cotton candy. You felt a little sad, sure you were thrilled that the brothers were getting along but you had been hoping to hold Loki’s hand.  
  
You looked up at Loki and realize that he was smiling down at you. He held out a piece of cotton candy, you reached to take it from his hand but he shook his head. You open your mouth and he plopped it in. The two of you smiled and started to giggle. Thor looked at you and his brother and the delight he can see in Loki. ‘Thank you so much (y/n),’ he thought as he smiled at his brother’s happiness.  
  
Space Mountain was an excellent ride. The three of you exited, Thor and Loki excitedly discussing the different twists and decorations as you made your way to Cinderella’s Palace for dinner.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The Avengers, you and Loki were all sitting halfway through your meal, regaling the events of the day.  
  
Clint was chuckling about their Buzz Lightyear ride and how you used plastic gun-like weapons to shoot monsters, “Yea, Natasha got the highest score ever recorded; I would’ve beaten her if she hadn’t kept elbowing me whenever I aimed.”  
  
Natasha was smiling, “They said it was an error and that no one could have that perfect of aim, so it’s not on record.” She and Clint high-fived.  
  
“I loved the Carousel of Progress!” Steve said, “It was so fascinating seeing their interpretations of the different generations and then their predictions about the future.”  
  
Bruce nodded, “It was pretty impressive.”  
  
“We went on the Jungle Cruise,” Tony said, grinning. “The guide was making puns the entire time, you should’ve seen the look on Bruce’s face.” Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
“So what about you three?” Natasha asked you across the table.  
  
Loki’s arm was protectively over your shoulder. “We conquered Big Thunder Mountain,” Thor said proudly.  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow at the three of you. He noticed the shift in Loki’s mood. Loki wasn’t trying to hide the glee he was feeling.  
  
Loki scoffed at Thor, “Hardly, you started screaming as soon as it got dark.” His voice held a joking tone.  
  
Thor’s grinned widened, “I recall it was you who was screaming dear brother.” You rolled your eyes. The rest of the group laughed.  
  
"Maybe it was (y/n)?" Tony offered. You turned bright red as everyone's light laughter turned into roars.  
  
Steve finally took pity on you, “So now what?” he asked looking around.  
  
“Just the parade, the castle light’s show, and the fireworks.” Tony said.  
  
“Let’s go get some good spots then.” Clint stood up and the rest of you followed.  
You walked outside and could see people already gathering along the parade route. The lines were set up and the various employees started corralling the roads.  
  
“Over here guys!” Bruce called the group over and you found a spot that was front row to the parade and for the fireworks, you would just turn around.  
  
Natasha and Clint sat down, leaning against each other. Bruce, Tony, Steve and Thor sat down looking expectantly for the coming parade. You sat down on the ground with your knees close to your chest. You felt something warm touch your back and you looked up. Loki was sitting behind you with his legs wrapped around you. He smiled as you leaned against him, ready for the coming floats.  
  
Then it was dark and the music started playing. No one bothered to hide their elation, you were all too excited.  
  
Then the parade started. You and your close friends clapped and cheered as the different brightly lit vehicles drove by.  
  
“Oh look! It’s the seven dwarves!” Steve pointed and beamed.  
  
You clapped then watched in mock fear as Captain Hook chased Peter Pan around his glowing boat. Loki pointed at the giant crystalline pumpkin that Cinderella rode on, politely waving at everyone.  
  
Everyone’s eyes were alight with the simple joy that the night parade managed to elicit from people of all ages. You could see young children hopping up and down, gleefully pointing at the different floats. Their parents standing behind them, their faces glowing with happiness and even some grandparents were standing and cheering with the music.   
  
And in that moment everyone was united by the wonders of the glowing lights and the dancing actors. After the parade finished you turned around and watched the fireworks flare across the night sky. You could hear the “oohs” and “ahhs” of everyone around you. You looked back and saw the castle’s light reflecting off Loki’s elated face; for that moment, everything was good, no worries or fears, just the unadulterated happiness.  
  
After the parade, the lights and fireworks show ended, the group started to wind their way back to the boats that would take them across the lake.  
You looked to take Loki’s hand and realized he wasn’t next to you, in fact, he wasn’t with the group at all. “Thor!” Thor looked back at you, “I’ve lost Loki.” You started to get worried as you looked around.  
  
Then seemingly from nowhere Loki was back, holding one of the Mickey Mouse balloons. He held it out to Thor and smiled almost sheepishly. Thor took the balloon and returned the warm smile. Loki took your hand in his as you left the park. Soon you would be home but no one could take this moment of joy away.


End file.
